


【林彦俊×你】诸神黄昏

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408





	【林彦俊×你】诸神黄昏

“在诸神黄昏以前，我们会在一起，永堕地狱，万劫不复。”

 

01.

当你又一次逃过母亲设下的障碍偷偷跑到阿斯加德*的时候，海姆达尔*早就见怪不怪了。

“希拉里，你又来了。”

你在彩虹桥*上轻快地走着，甚至还愉快的哼起小曲，一身黑裙随着你的动作摆动，薄纱的材质让你看起来像个堕落的仙子。

经过海姆达尔的身边时，你笑着朝他打开掌心，里头平躺着几颗糖果。

“我知道你不会把我赶出去的。”

他没好气的接过糖果，又说你总是拿这招来糊弄他，要是彩虹桥换了别的守护者估计就没那么好说话了，这才让你进去。

通往金宫*的路线早已被你铭记于心，阿斯加德能称得上你第二个家——而事实上也是。你熟练的穿过每一条大街小巷，顺利来到金宫的门外。

推开大门，奢华的大殿却安静得可怕，没有守卫，众神亦不在这里，你撇撇嘴，继续往里面走。

梵格尔夫大殿*里也是空无一人，你觉得奇怪，明明平常一众女神都会聚在这里，讨论今天九界发生了什么，又或是洛基今天又做了什么坏事。

你越想越不对劲，脚下的步伐亦渐渐加快，走到英灵殿*门外的时候就听见里面人声鼎沸，悄悄的推开了门，没有人注意到一个黑色的身影加入了他们其中。

你躲在坚挺的石柱后面，精致的雕刻出自于侏儒族之手，白色大理石上的人物显得栩栩如生，就连繁复的花纹都被精心设计，你不禁感叹它们果然是厉害的巧匠，丝毫没有注意到身后有人慢慢靠近。

“我亲爱的小女孩，你在这里干什么。”

 

02.

洛基悄然无声的出现在你背后把你吓了一跳，虽然自己并没有做任何坏事，但英灵殿确实是你不该来的地方。

“你吓死我了。”

按辈份洛基比你大了一轮，你应该叫他舅舅才对，可这位邪恶之神偏生得俊俏又年轻，又爱捉弄别人，心理年龄可能跟你差无几，你实在无法用这个与他外貌不相符的名号来称呼他。

他摸摸你的头，伸手指了指远处单膝跪下的那人，你顺着他指的方向看过去，是个年轻的小伙子。

“年纪轻轻就来到了这里，外公可真狠心。”

“可不是，他都把你妈妈赶到冥界去了，有什么他是下不了手。”

你看着那人低下头跪在奥丁面前，听从着他的指挥，他将会成为阿斯加德的格斗者，誓死捍卫，直到生命的最后一秒。

他别无选择，你为他感到难过，也不知道他会不会想念他在远方的亲人。

“这是最高的荣誉，艾文。”

你听到他的名字的那一刻却猛然愣住，转过头看向洛基，意外的得到他确定的点点头。

“这是你上次在冥界放他走的那个男生。”

“他叫林彦俊，也叫艾文。”

你想起不久之前在冥界入口遇见的那个男生。

母亲为了惩罚你经常偷偷跑去阿斯加德，便让你替代守桥者*，抽取他们的血液作为通行税。

那天你正在重复同样的动作时，却感受到不远处有一股生命的气息，抬起头看过去的一排人里，有一个与你年纪相若的男生，那股气息是从他身上发出来的。

你加快了手中的动作，你很想知道为什么他会来到这里。

海姆冥界*向来都只有死人才能够进入，这是不变的定律。一个身上还有生命气息的人，又怎么可能来到这里。

他定定的站在你面前伸出了手臂，精壮有力的手臂上是一条条宛如小蛇般的疤痕，无不印证着他是来自米德加尔特*的勇士。

“死因？”

你向来不喜欢转弯抹角，简洁两字就问出了你最想知道的事情，然而对面的人似是没想到你会问他问题，一时反应不过来。

你叹了口气，伸手覆上他左边的胸膛，你能感受到皮肤下还在微弱跳动的心脏，除了接近大动脉的位置有一个比较深的伤口以外，其他地方的伤都不足以判断他死亡。

你收回了手，从口袋里掏出一块银色的牌子放到他手心，冰凉的触感让他忍不住抖了一下。

“你回去吧，这里不是你该来的地方。”

“如果有人问你，就说，是冥界公主让你回去的。”

你没想到，是奥丁故意让瓦尔基里*带他来到这里，要他离开原来属于他的世界，强行让他成为阿斯加德的勇士，要他再承受多一次的苦难，多一次的牺牲。

洛基打了个响指让你回过神来，他又怎会不知道你内心的小算盘。

“你想也别想，你救不了他的。”

就算救不了他，你也可以用别的方式让他逃过诸神黄昏。

 

03.

你心不在焉的回到了冥界，推开房门，母亲早就坐在里头等着你。

你恭恭敬敬的喊了一声母亲，她没有作声，等你走到她身旁的时候她才开口道，

“上次你放回去的那个孩子，他又回来了。”

不是疑问句，你惊讶地抬起头看向她，你的母亲却淡然的拿起放在你桌子上的沙漏把玩着。

“他确实是命不该绝，你的做法也没错，可我的乖女儿，你忘记了还有一种人可以进入到冥界。”

你猜对了，自古以来除了死人和神以外，其他人根本不可能来到冥界。拥有生命气息还能来到这里的话，那只有一个可能——

奥丁想要他死在这里，成为英灵殿的战士，阿斯加德的格斗者。

可是他千算万算，却算漏了你那天替代了守桥者，让林彦俊拿着你的铭牌回到米德加尔特，奥丁没办法，只能把他直接带到英灵殿去。

“你救不了他的。”

她把你的沙漏倒转了才放回原位，金色的细沙慢慢从沙漏的另一端开始溜走。你是神，却无法阻止时间的流逝，也没办法让一个还生存着的人回到人间。

就连你的母亲也说你救不了他。

既然没办法让你回去，那也不能眼睁睁的看着你为一场无法避免的战争而白白牺牲。

林彦俊回到属于自己的房间，这是奥丁特意为他准备的，其他的格斗者并没有这样的待遇。

就在半个小时前，他成为了阿斯加德的格斗者，从此以后，他不再是米德加尔特的一个将军，他将要与诸神并肩作战。

他摸摸口袋里那枚银色的铭牌，那股凉意瞬间就从手心传到身上的每个角落，他仔细的看过，上面雕刻着一个名字，没有多余的花纹。

想起那天他已经接受自己已经死亡的事实，面前的女生却让他回去，又告诉他要是有人拦住不让他走就说是冥界公主让自己回去的。

确实是有人拦住了他，可无论如何他也回不去了，

因为拦住他的那个人是奥丁，众神之王。

 

04.

英灵殿的晚上总是热闹的，尤其是今晚。

本来格斗者们在结束一天辛苦的训练以后都会豪饮一番来释放疲劳的身躯，今晚更是因为林彦俊的加入，奥丁与众神一同出现在殿内庆祝。

满桌都是美酒佳肴，不论是格斗者还是众神，都一同沉醉在这热闹的气氛里，奥丁坐在至高无上的皇座，笑看着这画面。

英灵殿的大门却突然被推开，众人一同安静下来，看着到底是何人如此大胆在这个时候进入英灵殿。

少女一身黑色的连衣裙走进来，裙摆随着她的步伐而摆动，四周扑面而来的阴冷气息慢慢笼罩着整个大殿，所有人都感受到这股气绝对是来自海姆冥界。

大殿内所有人的目光都聚焦在你身上，你却毫不在意，昂然地一步一步走进大厅，站在奥丁面前，规规矩矩的向他敬礼。

“希拉里，你因何事来到这里。”

你笑了笑，目光却一直放在林彦俊身上，

“听说外公又邀请了一位格斗者加入阿斯加德，我特意来祝贺的。”

林彦俊看着你，你脸上虽然一直笑着，但身上散发的寒气却从没停止过，更别说你一开口更是话中有话，

直觉告诉他，你是冲着他而来的。

你很少会把自己的气息释放在外，毕竟不是人人都喜欢来自冥界的人，尤其是你母亲和你，虽然他们对你自由进出阿斯加德的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，但你很清楚其实他们心底里对你是不满的，

凭什么一个被赶出去的神和她的女儿还能自由进出神圣的阿斯加德？

奥丁又怎会不知道你心里打的算盘，林彦俊是你亲自放走，如今却被他硬生生带到阿斯加德而不是原来属于他的世界，你当然心有不服。

虽然你来自冥界，心底理应是冷酷无情，像是没有感情的物件一样，可你却恰好相反，活泼调皮又正义感十足，在座的众神虽然因为你的母亲而不待见你，却无法不承认你确实是个讨人喜欢的孩子。

“这位是阿斯加德最年轻的格斗者，他叫林彦俊。”

奥丁也不拆穿你反而还顺着你的话继续说下去，显然是不想在众神面前让彼此都难堪，但你骨子里的反叛和心有不甘并不允许你继续按照他的剧本演下去。

你深吸了一口气，竭力控制住自己在崩溃边缘的情绪。你实在不明白作为众神之首，受万人敬仰的奥丁为何能够做出如此卑劣的事情，又怎么能够利用自己的威严而剥夺一个人的自由。

你直接走到林彦俊的面前，径直从他右边的口袋里掏出一枚银色的铭牌，上面刻着的正是你的名字，你平放在掌心，你能感受到除了属于你跟林彦俊的气息以外还有一股强大的力量留了痕迹在铭牌上，

“那么外公，你能解释一下为什么他拿着我的铭牌也回不到米德加尔特？”

你不想再转弯抹角了，哪怕你质问的是九界之首，是和你有血缘关系的亲人，你也从来没有畏惧过。那是活生生的一个人，是你亲自把他带离这个可怕的地狱，而现在你也无法眼睁睁的看他被迫留在这里。

大概没有人想过你竟如此斗胆去质问奥丁，你听见众神都倒吸了一口气，似是惊讶你的大胆，又带了点看好戏的意味。

“希拉里……”

“请你不要试图用你的威严逼迫我尊重你，你有尊重过你面前这位战士吗？他答应了你会在诸神黄昏里战斗吗？”

你再也无法控制你的情绪，一口气的吐出你的不满，即使有可能会受到惩罚你也丝毫不在意了，你觉得如果你能拯救面前的这个人的话即使受到再大的惩罚又算得上什么。

林彦俊从来没有想过会有一个人愿意站出来为他说话，面前的这个女生却无畏无惧的站在他身前去为他争取去保护他，哪怕面前的人是奥丁，哪怕她只是来自不被人待见的冥界，哪怕他和她之间只有一面之缘。

而你没再等到奥丁的回答，自顾自的离开了英灵殿，留下错愕的众人和欲言又止的奥丁，而你最后留下的一句话停留在大殿内的空气中。

“我会找到方法带他避开这场噩梦的。”

 

05.

走出英灵殿，你再也忍不住蹲在地上喘着粗气，刚才那一闹耗了你太多的元气，你又太久没在外面散发来自冥界的气息，身体一时间适应不过来，只得狼狈地蹲在地上让自己好好回复过来。

一双熟悉的鞋子映入你眼帘，不用抬起头你也知道来人是谁，于是你没好气的问了一句，

“我刚才的表现是不是很差劲？”

洛基把你从地上扶起来，一边又拍拍你的背替你顺顺气，你身体还是很虚弱，只能借着他的力才能勉强站稳，

“没有，你刚才很棒，把殿内的众神都震住了。”

“只不过，你真的有办法让他逃过诸神黄昏？”

你叹了口气，刚才当着众神面前放下狠话说自己有能力让林彦俊避开诸神黄昏只是想吓唬他们，你自己现在都弄成这样，还要带着林彦俊逃离，谈何容易。

洛基却因着你的话沉默了许久，他当然知道你的能力到什么程度，此时此刻让你带着林彦俊逃跑更是不可能的事，但撇除能力不谈，他确实有另一个办法能帮助你们两个，只不过不知道你愿不愿意。

“阿斯加德的规条你清楚吗？”

被他突如其来的一问你有点反应不过来，也看不出他心里打着什么样的如意算盘，看你沉默不语他索性挑明了重点说，

“人类与神不得相爱你知道吧？”

你简直不敢置信身为阿斯加德众神之一的他竟然提出让你违反规条，洛基虽然是邪恶之神，可违反规条可是最严重的罪行，除了被逐出阿斯加德以外更有可能被判处死。

“就看你愿不愿意为了他冒这个险。”

你沉默了，刚才满腔热血在英灵殿放下狠话说要带着他离开的是你，以下犯上斗胆跟奥丁挑战权威的是你，在冥界里把自己的铭牌给了他的也是你，可是你想到他那双清澈的眼眸里对你的那种信任，你忽然就觉得违反规条又算得上什么，

于是皱着的眉头突然舒展开来，你微微一笑，眼里是不曾有过的坚定。你想，既然自己曾经把他从地狱里救出来，那么为了他挑战规条也算不上什么。

“哪怕为他去死我也愿意。”

当林彦俊日复一日的在训练场见到你的时候，他知道你说的会带他逃离诸神黄昏并不是开玩笑。而此时此刻你和他在训练场上一同训练，阳光下你一头乌黑的长发随着你的动作而摆动，豆大的汗水顺着你的脸颊流下来，他竟看得有点出神。

你转过身就看见林彦俊看着你的背影出了神，于是朝着他用力挥了挥手，不出所料的他对着你笑了一下，小酒窝却不经意的跑了出来。

索尔宣布休息十五分钟的时候你小跑到林彦俊身边，你递上自己的毛巾给他擦擦汗，一边笑嘿嘿的问他明天要不要出去玩。

他擦了擦额头上细密的汗水，又替你把因为过大的动作而变得有点凌乱的头发整理好，看到你扬起明媚的笑意等着他的回答，竟一时间想不出拒绝的理由，

“好啊。”

林彦俊听到他的心房被轻轻敲了一下，是那种轻轻的小心翼翼的咯咯两下，却足以叫他全身为之一振，血液都往同一个方向倒流，他想悄悄的为敲门的那个人打开一道缝，让她住进来他那个小小的心房里头。

听到他的答复你露出了灿烂的笑容，林彦俊这才发现其实你右边脸颊有一个不太明显的小酒窝，他忍不住伸出手戳了一下，女生独有的细腻柔软肌肤通过指尖传递到大脑，对于这种触感他一瞬间竟觉得有点上瘾，想要得到更多。

对于他突然伸手去碰你的脸颊，你第一反应却不是躲避，而是看着他清澈的眼眸里只有属于你一个人的倒影，然后慢慢的轻抚了一下你那不是太明显的酒窝，他的嘴角还带着点微微的笑意，你觉得他就像深海里的一个漩涡，慢慢的把你卷进去，你却不会抗拒不会挣扎，任由他慢慢吞噬自己。

“时间到！快过来集合！”

索尔的声音从远方传来，把你和林彦俊都拉回到现实，他尴尬地收回指尖，对你笑了笑，

“我们快过去集合吧。”

 

06.

阿斯加德的周末总是很热闹，市集里挤满了人群，各式各样的商店和摊档都摆满了吸引的商品，吸引人们驻足停留。

你拉着林彦俊在人海里头左穿右插，你们都换上了普通百姓的服饰，看起来就像一对年轻的小情侣出来玩一样，没有人知道你们真正的身份。

林彦俊对阿斯加德的印象还停留在金光灿烂的大殿，荒芜的训练场，还有自己的房间，若不是你邀请他出来玩的话，恐怕他到诸神黄昏的那一天也不知道阿斯加德到底是一个什么样的地方。

你笑着转过头问他觉得怎么样，有没有觉得很新奇。他低头就看见你紧紧握着他的手，从踏出彩虹桥那一刻开始就一直握着没有松开过。

林彦俊有时候也会想，明明你比他的年纪还要小，又是女生，就算是不被重视的小神你亦是奥丁的孙女，却为了他一个凡人总是挑战权威，义无反顾的去保护他。

他到底何其有幸才能获得你的照顾。

“真的很有趣。”

他发自内心的说，获得你的灿烂一笑，又随着你的步伐继续往前走，直到停在一家人头攒动的店铺面前，还没真正走到店铺的门口就已经闻到一股食物的香气，惹得人食指大动。

“你在这等我一下。”

说完你没等他的回答便钻进人群里头，细小的身影转眼间就消失不见，林彦俊看不到你的身影，却又没办法走进人群里，只能焦急地在门外等着你再次出现在他眼前。

隔了好一会儿你才艰难地从店铺里走出来，手里还拿着一个牛皮袋子，头发变得乱糟糟的，身上的衣服亦变得皱巴巴，你跌跌撞撞的走到林彦俊面前，举起手上的袋子朝他晃了晃，

“这家面包店是阿斯加德最有名的，你快尝尝！”

林彦俊接过你手上的袋子却没有急着打开，反而伸手去扶平你已经飞散的头发，又替你拍拍衣服上的灰尘，确定你变回整整齐齐的样子以后才慢悠悠的打开袋子。

“你真是。”

他不忍心数落你，只得在你额头上轻弹了一下来表示对你的不满，你却丝毫不在意，笑嘿嘿的看着他，他拿你没办法，只好听话地咬了一口热气腾腾的面包。

小麦的香气瞬间充满了口腔，面包松软的口感像棉花一样化在口里，看你眼巴巴的看着自己津津有味地吃着，于是便把面包递到你面前，你也毫不客气的咬了一大口，结果就被还冒着热气的面包烫了一嘴。

林彦俊看你吐也不是吞掉也不是的样子，无奈的伸出手让你把面包吐出来，你没能忍住一下子就面包吐在他手里，皱着眉毛小声的抱怨着好烫好烫，抬起头看见林彦俊的手里还躺在你刚刚吐出来的面包，于是又跟他说了声不好意思。

“张嘴让我看看。”

你只得乖乖张开嘴巴，他捏着你的下巴检查你的口腔有没有被烫伤，看到没什么大碍以后又捏捏你的脸颊，

“注意点，你是女孩子。”

把手里的面包扔掉以后他把剩下的都吹凉了才给你吃，你小口的吃着，两边的脸颊被塞得涨鼓鼓的像只小仓鼠一样，可爱得很。

看你可爱的模样，林彦俊嘴角的弧度也忍不住向上扬，指尖忍不住伸向你涨鼓鼓的脸颊戳了戳，你不满地瞪着他妨碍你享受美食的行为，腾出一只手来抓住他正在作乱的手指，另一只手把面包递到他嘴边，试图以食物来堵住了他因为无所事事而骚扰你的行为。

你丝毫没有意识到你们之间的行为就像一对打情骂俏的小情侣，在你们身边走过的人们都带着笑意看着你们可爱的举动，而身为当事人的你们并没有注意到，继续在属于你俩的空间里打打闹闹。

林彦俊把最后一口的面包放到你嘴里，结束了你们这场没有意义的打闹，然后又牵着你的手继续往前走。

你低下头就看见他修长的手指紧紧包裹着你的小手，温热的掌心是安全感的来源，你跟在他身后，人群挤拥，你只能紧贴他的后背，宽厚的肩膀挡在你身前领着你向前走，空气中仿佛弥漫着面包香气满溢的味道，是那种慢慢溢出的甜味，却不会使人生腻。

或许是洛基早就猜到你会陷入这个漩涡才提出让你违反规条吧，无论如何你再也无法挣扎了，

你说过的，哪怕为眼前那个人去死你也愿意。

 

07.

“你是不是喜欢上林彦俊了。”

趁着索尔不注意，洛基把在训练场上挥洒着汗水的你拉到一旁，严肃的语气让你以为自己做错了什么大事连这位向来包容你的邪恶之神都得严正处理。

“是。”

你理所当然地回答，并不觉得这件事有什么问题，相反一向爱挑战无视规矩的洛基却一脸不可置信的看着你，仿佛你是疯了一样。

“你疯了是不是？我让你违反规条是让他爱上你，不是真的让你付出真心！”

“我喜欢他，跟他喜欢我，又有什么区别呢？”

“我们都会一样受到惩罚，他一样可以逃过诸神黄昏。”

“那你不管你母亲了？海姆冥界继承者的位置你不要了？”

洛基觉得你可能是疯了，救了一个人类，为了他在众神面前跟奥丁顶撞，跟他一起接受索尔的魔鬼训练，甚至在他提出让你违反规条的时候你也毫不犹豫的答应了。

“我能继承海姆冥界的时候大概也是诸神黄昏那时了吧，这种虚名的东西，有跟没有又有什么关系呢。”

你淡然地道，在没遇上林彦俊之前你或许会很在乎这种名利的东西，可是你确实遇见了他，命运注定你们这两条平行线要互相交错，他的命运与你的紧紧的绑在一起，只有你，才能于这片水深火热中拯救他。

“你自己好自为之。”

洛基只留下这句话便转身离开，你看着这位你敬重的长辈的背影，心里默默的对他说了一句对不起，结果一转身差点就撞上不知什么时候站在你身后的林彦俊。

你不知道他站在你身后多久，也不知道他把你和洛基的对话听了多少。你抬起头看他，他眼里没有太大的波澜，面对着你的始终是温柔的笑意，抚平了你心里的愧疚感。

“带你去一个地方吧。”

他始终没有问你刚才到底发生了什么，只是察觉到你的情绪似乎有点低落，想要哄你开心而已。

林彦俊带着你远离了金宫，往郊外一直走去。虽然你有事没事都总爱跑到阿斯加德，但除了市集和通往金宫的路以外你就再没有去过别的地方，所以当林彦俊带着你越走越远的时候，你心里竟带了点兴奋的感觉。

映入眼帘的是一片无尽的花海，大大小小的花朵随着微风摇摆着，阵阵花香从四方八面包围着你，偶尔有小小的蒲公英落到你手心，轻轻一吹又随着风向往别的地方飘去。

林彦俊扭过头看你，站立在花海中的他美好得不像话。你自问也见过不少俊男，有像索尔那样带着强烈的男性荷尔蒙的，也有像洛基那样英俊潇洒的，可无人能比得上此时此刻站在你面前的林彦俊，温柔清澈的眸子，嘴角那个恰到好处的微笑，还有跟你相似的小酒窝。

他张开双手等着你走进他的怀里，你笑了笑，向前踏了一步抱住了他。

“我喜欢你。”

他似乎是等了好久才等到这个机会把自己的真心话吐露告诉你，你靠在他胸口的位置，听着他咚咚作响的心跳声，一下又一下，像是告诉你此时此刻他有多紧张。

“我真的好喜欢你。”

怕你不相信他又再说了一遍，你忍不住在他怀里笑了出来，更用力的抱紧了他跟他说，

“我也好喜欢你啊。”

你抬起头看着他，还没来得及看到他带笑的眼睛就被他吻住了，身旁所有的声音都听不见了，你似是失去了所有感官，只能感受到面前那人紧紧的抱住了你，温柔的亲吻，灵巧的舌头轻轻撬开你的贝齿，在你的口腔内自由地穿梭着，一点一点的掠夺了你的呼吸。

微风从你们身旁吹过，花瓣落在你们的身上，世界仿佛停止了转动，地球上就只剩下你们两个人而已。你突然觉得要是诸神黄昏就在此刻发生的话也无所谓，你找到了你爱的人，哪怕这是违反了规条，受到多严厉的惩罚也好，你也不在意。

世间所有万物也抵不过眼前的这个人。

你和林彦俊牵着手回到阿斯加德的时候天边响起一阵雷声，紧接着索尔就出现在你们面前，看着你们十指紧扣的双手忍不住摇摇头，

“奥丁要见你，希拉里。”

你点点头，松开了林彦俊的手，笑着跟他说不会有事的就随着索尔的步伐走进了金宫。

你从来不觉得原来从外面走进金宫的路如此漫长，仿佛走了好几个世纪还没走到尽头，你也从没发现原来金宫的辉煌是如此耀眼，华丽的设计照得你连眼睛都发痛，身上背负着那个冥界继承者之名压得你快要呼吸不过来，你头一次如此讨厌自己是来自海姆冥界，是奥丁的外孙女。

索尔为你推开了大门，示意你自己一个人进去。你从他的眼里读到了无奈，还有夹集着一点惋惜。

你深吸了一口气，才一步一步的往大殿里走去，大门被重重关上，谁也不知道里面发生了什么。

 

08.

当你知道林彦俊从阿斯加德偷偷跑到海姆冥界的时候，你连开口想责备他太冲动的力气也没有，只能虚弱地趴在床上，看着他小心翼翼地推开你的房门，然后勉强撑起一个苍白无力的笑容跟他打招呼。

他坐在你的床边，轻抚着你光裸的后背上一道又一道小蛇般的伤痕，你知道此刻的他肯定是皱着眉头，眼里全是担心，

“很痛对不对？”

“不痛的，你别担心。”

你没有说谎，至少现在没有刚才奥丁毫不留情把带刺的藤蔓一下一下鞭打在你身上的时候那么痛，锐利的小刺勾破了你的衣服，划过你细腻的肌肤，狠狠的在上面留下一道道血痕。藤蔓看似毫无杀伤力，但一旦被它缠上，终究还是逃不开死亡的命运。

你刚才硬是没哼一声，紧紧咬着嘴唇忍受着痛楚，从小到大你也没受过这样的对待，就连向来对你严厉的母亲也不曾这样惩罚过你，所以当藤蔓没有在你身上留下痕迹的那一刻，你终究还是忍不住晕了过去。

愣神间，林彦俊不知什么时候低下头靠近了你，你能感受到他炽热的呼吸全部落在你的后背，刚想开口问他干什么，下一秒你就被他的举动打断了。

他温柔的亲吻着你每一道血痕，像是对待一件温柔的宝物一样，小心翼翼的不让它再受到任何的伤害。

敏感的身子因着他的动作而颤抖起来，你挣扎着想要避开他温柔的对待，却被他一下子按照而动弹不得，只能任由他一一亲吻着，而最后的吻落在了你耳后。

你挣扎着坐起来搂着他的脖子用力地亲吻他，盖在身上的薄被因着你的动作而滑下，他小心翼翼的回抱着你，生怕一不小心会把你弄痛，微凉的指尖接触到你的皮肤时你忍不住抖了一下，你却无暇顾及，你只想好好的感受面前的人，他的怀抱，他的一呼一吸，他全身上下的每一个地方。

藤蔓落在身上的时候你庆幸奥丁指明只见你一个人，你不敢想象林彦俊看到你受罚时的反应，又庆幸受罚的不是他，你还能兑现自己的承诺能够好好的保护他。

单纯的亲吻不知道什么时候变得暧昧缠绵，吻一路从嘴唇到脖子再到了锁骨，留下了一个个粉色的痕迹，林彦俊放在你背后的双手轻轻扫过你的脊骨，仿佛在你身上点燃了一把火，你难耐地扭了扭身子，却让林彦俊清醒过来。

他埋在你的颈窝调整着呼吸，被你突如其来的亲吻弄乱了心神，差点就让你再承受多一次的惩罚，他可不忍心看着怀里那个小女孩为了自己再受一次藤蔓之刑。

他轻轻的将你抱起放到床上，小心翼翼的避开你的伤口，你却不愿意松开环着他脖子的手，细碎的亲吻落在他的喉结和下巴。

你清楚知道，眼前的人是你竭尽生命都想要好好保护，受尽苦难都想要与他在一起的人。你双手捧着他的脸，用最虔诚的语气问他，

“你爱我吗？”

回应你的是他再一次堵住了你的唇舌，你被他压在床上，后背的伤口还是很痛你却无暇顾及，热烈地回应眼前那人对你的浓密爱意。

你身上未着寸缕，刚才盖在身上的薄被早就不知道掉到哪里去了，所以当林彦俊的手覆上你的皮肤的时候，你不自觉的抖了一下，他的手似是沙漠上歹毒的阳光，又或是圣殿里永不熄灭的火焰，游走过的地方都仿佛要烧起来一样，烫得你想要尖叫，却又渴望着更多。

性与爱向来都是分不开的，流连在你身上的手指只是在唤醒你最原始的欲望而已，林彦俊小心翼翼的亲吻着你身上的每一处，像是对待一件稀世珍宝一样，捧着手心怕摔倒，含着嘴里怕化掉。他修长的手指沿着你纤细的腰身往下滑，挤进你两腿之间，手指轻轻探进你湿热的花道，你不适应的夹紧了双腿。

他舍不得让你痛，即使理智快要被耗尽，却依旧耐着心替你做扩张，想让你感受愉悦的快感，想让你沉沦在欲望的漩涡里，想好好爱你。

朦胧间你只能感受到异物入侵身体的感觉，并没有太多的不适，相反地你还能感受到一丝的快感。你睁开眼睛看他，湿润的吻就落在了眼帘，

“你感受到我对你的爱了吗？”

你还没来得及开口，他就已经开始了身下的动作，怕你不适应林彦俊只是缓慢的抽送着，还不忘照顾你的情绪，看你渐渐适应了才加快了身下的速度。

从来没有感受过这么强烈的快感，你只能紧紧的搂着林彦俊，双腿紧缠着他精壮的腰身，偶尔会有细碎的呻吟声从嘴边溢出，你软糯黏腻的声音是最好的催情剂，一点一点的摧毁他的理智，身下的速度越来越快，他不小心擦过你的敏感点的时候你无意识的颤抖了一下，细微的动作却被他捕捉到，于是便朝着那一点狠狠的刺激着。

“不……啊！求你了……”

你无力地向他求饶，他却充耳不闻，自顾自的朝着那点进发，你在他背后留下一道道红痕，那是证明你们之间有多激烈最好的证据。

累积的快感越来越多，如潮水般向你涌来，你不自觉的挺起腰身想要获得更多，而他察觉到你的小动作，奖励似的亲了亲你的耳朵，然后满足着你这个小小的愿望。

你终究还是招架不住这灭顶般的快感，在失去意识之前你仿佛听到林彦俊在你耳边说了一句话，

“就算是要下地狱，我也想要跟你待在一起。”

 

09.

你醒来的时候映入眼帘是林彦俊温柔地看着你，宛如照进你房间里那和煦的阳光一样，见你醒来便俯下身亲了你一下，替你拨弄好凌乱地散落的发丝。

你多渴望自己并不是生在海姆冥界，而是一个普通人，这样你就不用担心与爱的人分离，过着平淡却美好的生活，早上醒来第一眼就是见到他，晚上闭上眼睛前最后一个见的也是他。

“林彦俊。”

“我在。”

“如果你爱我，那我们在诸神黄昏以前在一起，永堕地狱，万劫不复。”

“好。”

他甚至没有过问一句，只是朴实的答了一句好，眼里是对你的真诚和信任，他不会担心地狱到底是一个多黑暗多可怕的地方，只要和你在一起，哪怕是诸神黄昏，整个世界被毁灭掉他也不怕，

你是他最安心的来源。

“哪怕万劫不复，我也永远爱你。”

 

End.

注释：

阿斯加德：北欧神话中的神域，众神居住的地方。

海姆达尔：阿斯加德的守护神。

彩虹桥：海姆达尔守护的地方，通往阿斯加德的必经之地。

金宫：阿斯加德最大的城堡。

梵格尔夫大殿：女神们聚集的地方。

英灵殿：奥丁从人间的战场上挑选出来的勇士都会在这个地方接受训练，并且是接待他们的地方。

守桥者：凡是进入海姆冥界的鬼魂都必须让他吸血才能进入。

海姆冥界：又称为地狱，冰冷多雾的地方，只有亡者才能进入。

米德加尔特：又称为中庭，人类居住的地方。

瓦尔基里：奥丁的侍女们，负责寻找那些在战争中死亡的勇士。

奥丁：众神之王，世界的统治者。

洛基：邪恶之神，火神，恶作剧之神，北欧神话里是奥丁同母异父的兄弟，文中是根据漫威的设定是奥丁的养子，索尔的弟弟。

索尔：雷神，奥丁的儿子。


End file.
